1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic hanging frame, and more particularly to a magnetic hanging frame for socket bits that can be mounted on a sidewall of a tool cabinet conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hanging frame for socket bits has a track disc and multiple positioning blocks. The track disc has a front surface and multiple racks. The racks are formed in the front surface of the track disc at intervals. The positioning blocks are slidably mounted in the racks of the track disc. The user can store and display the socket bits by mounting the socket bits around the positioning blocks.
However, though the conventional hanging frame for socket bits can position the socket bits, the conventional hanging frame cannot be mounted on a sidewall of a tool cabinet and needs a large space for storage, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a magnetic hanging frame for socket bits to mitigate the aforementioned problems.